


The Drunk Soldier

by TheEbicEg



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gamer Eg, Love sight, Star Wars - Freeform, drunk people, rexsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbicEg/pseuds/TheEbicEg
Summary: Captain Rex, a brave and loyal trooper of The Grand Army of the Republic, was busy trying to calm his thoughts of a certain Togruta, who he as fought alongside with. Despite his feelings for her, he tries to ignore them no matter what. He can’t stop thinking of her for days. However, the Togruta is getting suspicious of Rex’s behavior and begins to investigate.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	1. A Drunk Night

Captain Rex walked towards his office full of tiredness. It was urgent in his little mind of his. He put a hand on forehead, taking in a deep sigh but continued to walk. Unaware of his surroundings he bumped into someone. He staggered back, looking at he just bumped into. It was his Commander, Ashoka Tano.

”Rex, hey. I was just about to find you.” She looked at him with a confused looked as she saw his body posture and face expression

”A-are you ok, Rex? Do you need help or-“ Rex put his hand up to her face, cutting her off before she could finish her sentence.

”I’m fine, commander. I was just uhh..” He tried finding a prefect excuse to be awake. After all, It was probably night time outside of the ship even though they were in hyperspace. “Just uhhh...” He looked at her face, then finding his answer.

”I was just about to head into the Mess Hall, commander. No need to worry about me or whatever.” 

Rex then continued, even though his commander probably understood already. “Just couldn’t sleep, commander. I’ll be out of your sight now.” 

Ahsoka was about to say something but Rex took a sharp turn into another hall and left her behind. She didn’t really understand his current behavior. 3 months ago they were just perfectly chatting away about random stuff that didn’t matter. Now he was constantly ignoring her. She wondered why.   
  


She decided that she needed to know why he was acting like this. Eventually the truth comes out either way. _At least for other people_. She thought. Ahsoka took a look on the hall he went through, but it was empty, so it meant he was long gone. But then she remembered the hallway that lead to the Mess Hall, infact it was the opposite hallway that Rex took. He was going somewhere else.

Rex took another turn until he eventually reached his office. He entered it and immediately locked it. Quickly, he walked towards his desk and docked underneath it. He reached in below it and grabbed a box. He opened it, which revealed a stash of Whiskey Bottles.   
  


He reached in and grabbed a bottle. He took off the cap of it and immediately started chugging it. As he drank, he realized it wasn’t going to help his situation. For 3 months he had completely ignored his commander. He made excuses to her as why he couldn’t be alongside her. To be honest, his excuses were terrible, although they did sometimes work.

He didn’t care. All he wanted was to take his mind off her, but he couldn’t. He started chugging the bottle of whiskey again. All he needed to do was not think of her. _But how can I?_ He mentally cursed at himself. 

His head wouldn’t stop thinking about her though. So he decided to do something about it. He started keeping his mind busy by trying to not keep it busy. It was weird yes, but it did help. Until it didn’t.

Rex thought of why he was ignoring her. Which was because he had felt a little weird about her. Whenever he was near her he felt as if he just needed to be with her. He wanted to love and protect her with his very heart. When Ahsoka was in danger, he always jumped in and saved her.

When she would be alone without someone to talk too, he was there. When General Skywalker was doing other important matters and left Ahsoka incharge of a mission, he was next to her. 

At one point, when they were alone in the bridge, he caught a pretty good frame of her body which for some reason he liked, he couldn’t bare but to just stare at her, which was when his codpiece was getting a little too tight for his liking. He was lucky that he had his helmet on, or otherwise she would have noticed. He thought of just pushing her against a wall and going deep hard inside of her. However, he must have not noticed that he was staring for too long, because Ahsoka snapped her fingers trying to get his attention. He of course, made a lie.

All those thoughts of him and Ahsoka just made him completely go crazy. He snapped back to reality. He literally had a tight bulge on his codpiece. He couldn’t help himself to just think of her.

Luckily he still had a rational piece of his mind. But not much. His mind was filled with 3 different emotions. He was rational, drunk, and horny. Although he was glad the drunk part of his mind was consuming his horniness.

But it went too far, and he was starting to not think rationally. His body moved towards the office door and unlocked it. He then walked out. And started walking towards Ahsoka’s own personal room. He couldn’t control himself. No matter how hard he fought his drunkenness. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka was busy keeping her mind off her Captain. He acted so strange today. She was at least glad that they talked for a little while at least.

She tried shaking it off, that it was just a misunderstanding and a coincidence. But she couldn’t, they both have a strong bond on friendship and that was probably that. Still, it didn’t explain his behavior lately. She was going to march out and find him.

But she stopped herself. What if it was personal? Did she do something to upset him? It wasn’t that. More likely it was Rex that was probably the problem. She stood up from her bed, having a suspicious look on her face.

All she wanted was to know why Rex was acting strange, she had a couple of theories on her head, but they didn’t have the facts to support them.

_What he didn’t want to be friends with her anymore and he just didn’t have the courage to say it to her face?_ No she thought. Their friendship bond was strong. She did however have a few romantic feelings for him.

He did save her multiple times and they were closely together but not too closely.

She kept thinking and thinking but she couldn’t find a answer. 

_I’ll eventually get to the bottom of this whether he likes it or not, i’m part of his life and i’m not going to let him leave me like this._

She felt herself feel hopeless on what to do. 

She heard a couple of knocks on the door that lead to her bedroom. A little confused by this, she called out. “Who’s there?”

”I-It’s me, commander, Rex!” She was surprised to see Rex knocking on her door. She took a guess and thought that Rex came to apologize for everything and explain to her why he was acting strange.

”Come in, Rex.” She told him. She really wanted to see him. After all, they were friends. 

Rex quickly typed in the Passcode to her room and entered. He then locked it for whatever reason.   
  
Ahsoka noticed he had a bottle of liquor on his right hand. She was a little shocked as to why he was holding a bottle of liquor. Rex never drank any alcohol substances. Not that she knew of anyway. 

She also noticed that he wasn’t wearing any armor for his torso, just his bottoms. She had come to the conclusion he couldn’t sleep well and just decided to drink and spend time with her.

”Rex, I take that you-“ She was cut off by Rex sitting on her bed bunk next to her. “N-no ma’am, I’m hear to apologize to you by offering you a uhh...drink.” He reached his right hand to her that contained the bottle of liquor.   
  


It took her 5 seconds to figure out it was whiskey. She looked at his hand, then back at him, then his hand, and back again to him. “Rex, you do realize I’m not supposed to drink until I’m at legal age, and for gods sake, stop drinking.” 

She looked at him. Rex was fine at her point of view, but she did know alcohol made people get aggressive. But she didn’t want him to aggressive on her.

Rex just continued drinking on and on. He didn’t pay attention to her one bit. 

She couldn’t bare to see her friend just keep drinking until the bottle was empty. Immediately she grabbed it.

Rex was a little confused at first, then he shook it off and thought she wanted to try it, at last, she threw the bottle into a trash can. He immediately got pissed off.

”W-what did you that for?!” He quickly rushed at the trash can and immediately grabbed the bottle. It was empty as it all spilled down into the trash.

He turned to face Ahsoka, a little fear on her eyes. He didn’t care. He was just pissed off his commander did something like that.

Ahsoka stared at him then spoke. “You’re going to quite drinking that! It’s making you wild. And you’re going to explain why you decided to drink in the first place!”

Rex walked towards her then stopped one 2 feet away from her. “It’s helping me with the stress of all the battles, missions, death around me! It calms me down to the tiniest bit of tranquility!”

Ahsoka stepped up towards him, just one feet away from him. “No it’s not Rex! It’s just making you go off on me! And you were probably drinking to stay away from me right?”

”No i’m not! I’m a good friend to you Ahsoka! Why would I even drink it all off just to go off on you?” He look at her in the eye, looking for a response from her.

She snapped back at him. “Yes you are! Face it Rex, you can’t keep me in the dark forever! Light always appears in darkness at least once!”

Rex looked at her then yelled back. “You and your Jedi talk! Your Jedi talk makes no sense to me sometimes! In case you don’t know, I don’t speak Jedi.” He meant it as a joke and as a comeback.

Ahsoka raised her index finger and poked him 3 times while talking at the same time. “It’s no Jedi Language, Rex! We both know it’s true! You’re just probably here to talk bad against the Jedi, your excuse will most likely be blaming it on the alcohol, you clone!”

Rex took it into a whole new level. He was super pissed off by her calling him a ‘Clone’. “Are you so sure about that padawan? I’m not the one that’s inexperienced in both friendship and combat, you Jedi!”

She tensed up at this, he was picking names now. She was most certainly not going to let him leave anytime soon. She felt rag build up inside her. She only needed one more comeback from Rex before she snapped.

”I’m not the one that left friends behind, and didn’t even give them a chance to say their goodbyes, you’re just another padawan that needs more ‘knowledge’ as you Jedi call it!”

She finally snapped in two. She’d give the captain one last chance.

”What did you say?” She was reaching her the top of her anger level.

”I said the padawan needs more knowledge!” He yelled back at her.

That was it. She was pissed off and furious. 

She grabbed both his shoulders, then quickly slamming him down to ground. From there she threw fists at him. This would probably teach him a lesson. “I’m not a padawan! I’m not a youngling!”

”You wished I went harder on you right? Maybe that’ll teach to show your commander respect!” She was going to throw another fist at him, but she saw him grad his fist and pull it back towards her. The Captain was fighting back.

**Meanwhile Outside Ahsoka’s room**

Fives, Echo, Jesse, Tup, Jesse, Kix and much more were outside the Commander’s room. How they get there was because of Jesse, who was going to look for Rex as he wasn’t in the barracks. He was stumbling across the hallways until he heard the argument that was coming from their commander’s room.

He heard the voices of both Rex and Ahsoka arguing about someone drinking or something. He thought it would be fun and cool to hear them argue so he called almost everyone from the barracks to listen.

Tup who kept a low voice spoke up. ”Is Rex and the commander uhh..” he put his ear next to the commander’s door hearing grunting and probably sounds of physical fighting. “Oh my..” He said with a low voice. “Rex and the Commander are physically fighting, let’s place bets everyone!” He said again with a low voice.

”My bet is on the commander who else?” The clones were now placing bets on who would win. This was going to be fun.

**Meanwhile Inside Ahsoka’s room**

The captain pushed her fist back, then he pushed her off of him. He threw a fist at her but luckily for Ahsoka, she was fast enough to block it. “You’re the one who needs a lesson, padawan!” He teased her.

Rex saw Ahsoka about to to fricking give his chin a big blow back. He managed to catch the arm who Ahsoka was going to use to blow his chin away. Ahsoka then tried freeing that hand with her other hand but rex grabbed that one too.

She looked for a opening and she had one. His legs. She would swing at his leg with her left one. She made contact with his armor almost giving her a throw back but she managed to pass both his legs. 

Rex quickly fell to the ground, but since he was holding Ahsoka’s hands, she fell on top of him. Immediately she got up.

Rex still on the ground, saw Ahsoka get up. He quickly yanked her leg towards him. Making her fall again. Rex was crawling towards her with speed.

Ahsoka saw this and quickly kicked his face back with her boot. His head went back, due to pain he let go of her leg.

”You’re up again next, Clone!” She teased at him like he did with her, so it was only fair to tease back.

Ahsoka got up immediately.

Rex stood up too. He saw that she was taking a very 2 second break. So he took that time to attack her.

He grabbed Ahsoka’s waist, and literally threw her towards her bed bunk for a soft landing. 

**Meanwhile Outside of Ahsoka’s room**

The same clones were still outside of Ahsoka’s room. They heard the bed bunk inside the room jiggle, and they immediately grinned at each other. “They ‘bout to get some good action boys!” Jesse said but with a low voice. He heard grunts which made him grin even more.

He accidentally mistaked some of those grunts as moans. and he started to giggle and grin even more. He spoke with a low voice and a huge expression on his face. “They’re getting on with it. They’re actually doing it from the sounds their making!”

Every clone gasped that was outside of their commander’s room gasped. They were grinning more and more it even looked like they had Chester faces on them.

**Meanwhile Inside of Ahsoka’s room**

He climbed ontop of her about to throw fists at her, but significantly, Ahsoka used her strength to switch positions. It kinda looked like Ahsoka was riding him which made him lose his senses because Ahsoka was throwing punches at him.

He pushed the togruta off him. Making her fall to the ground. Rex got off the bed and started to giving her some of his fists. Ahsoka seemed to hold off his attacks pretty quickly. 

Rex couldn’t bare it anymore. Pissed off completely, he gave Ahsoka a hard fist to her head with probably all his strength.

Ahsoka felt like a rock hit her on the side of the head. She could see a little bit of blood coming off of her. This angered her any more.

”You’re going to pay for that!!”

She had enough.

Rex was grabbed at both sides of his head by Ahsoka. She head butted him with a hard hit. Next, She pushed him against the wall. Ahsoka started kicking his gut with her knee and with her fists at some places too.

His torso hurt like hell, she was going to pay.

**Meanwhile outside of Ahsoka’s Room**

General Skywalker And Obi-Wan we’re walking down the ship’s corridors and at the same time talking.

”I tell you Obi-Wan, Rex and Ahsoka get along fine, they probably wouldn’t get into a fight against each other, If so, I’ll bet on Rex. His that guy that has tough stones to break something. If he doesn’t break a person in a few couple of punches, that means he either likes them or loves them. Either way don’t worry.”

Obi-Wan looked at his old padawan, then shifting his gaze in the hallway infront of them. “Oh don’t worry, it’s not that. It’s just that the captain seems to have been ignoring Ahsoka lately, and I feel as if their relationship has something to do with it. It’s almost as if they were made for each other, but not really.”

Anakin looked at his master, than shifted his gaze towards the hallway in front of him. “You’re saying that Rex and Ahsoka get too well for each other? Like they like each other? I mean Ahsoka did ask me to look out for Rex for her. And he really is avoiding her.”

”Agreed, Although it is late, and I’m tired, so I’m off to my quarters.” Obi-Wan took a hall and left. Anakin did the same on another hall and left.

**Meanwhile at Ahsoka’s Room**

Both were tired as hell. “Just give up Ahsoka! I won! Admit it!” yelled Rex. It was almost true, she was out of energy and she couldn’t take more.

”Why Rex? Why?!” He could hear her voice was hurt, and she saw tiny strings of tears run down her face.

”Why ignore all this time, Rex? Just so we could fight? So we could hurt each other’s feelings?!” She let go of her attack stance and sat at her head.

Rex, snapped back to reality. He saw Ahsoka torn down, in tears, in pain. He didn’t know what he had done. He dropped his fists to the ground. “A-Ahsoka..”   
  


Ahsoka looked up at him, without energy, she fell to her bed. Now she rests. 

Rex looked at what he had done. Ahsoka’s room looked like something a pirate would live in. He did this, he caused her pain and suffering, all because his emotions got the better of him. 

He sat down next to Ahsoka’s sleeping body. He grabbed the bed bunk’s sheets and pulled them over her.

He looked at he togruta’s body. She was resting at peace for a while.

When she woke up he knew he was going to be toasted, General Skywalker will probably, no, **SEE** the scars and bruises he left on her. He had those too because of the fight, but Ahsoka was bleeding from her head a little.

He quickly started cleaning her up.

Surely no one heard their fight. Heck if they did, he didn’t want people to mistake it as if they had done something sexual with each other.

He unlocked the door to Ahsoka’s room and was surprised to find no one. He quickly ran towards the medical bay and grabbed a few medical supplies to clean Ahsoka’s wounds and his too.

Once he returned to her room, he started patching her up, he did the same with him, but she gave her most of the treatment that she needed.

He was getting sleepy and tired at the same time. He had no where to sleep. He could return to the barracks but that’ll probably wake everyone up. 

He looked at Ahsoka’s bed, part of it she wasn’t using. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, writing a note for her to read. He placed it on her desk. 

Then without further thought he jumped straight at the other end of the bed that Ahsoka’s wasn’t using. He prayed that he didn’t change positions and accidentally got on top of the commander. If that did happen he hoped it wasn’t when someone walked in on them.

He looked at Ahsoka. Sleeping peacefully. He pulled her into a hug, and with that he fell asleep next to her.


	3. A surprising wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gamer eg

Captain Rex’s eyes started to open up slowly. He adjusted his eyes to the lighting of the room. _Strange,_ He thought. The lights on his barracks were always turned off when it was time to sleep.

He mind then proceeded to understand of how he got to where he got. He started to remember some of the things that happened last night. Once he grabbed thought of that, he sighed in guilt.

He began getting up but quickly stopped. He like he was on top of something. Then, changing his face below him, he saw Ahsoka underneath him. He felt like he would explode.

The back of his mind got the better of him and started growing like crazy.

Trying to get off of her, he could not. He thought of what would happened if he woke her up right then and there. She would probably just cut in two and be sent to be eaten by horrific creatures.

Changing that subject quickly, he looked at her. She was sleeping peacefully and calmly underneath him. She had multiple bruises on her and whatnot. 

Shocked by this he began to question why he did what he did to her.

He then questioned why she didn’t wake up like he did. It most of been because he blocking all the light from hitting her face. 

For whatever reason he felt his codpiece get a little ‘pushed forward’. He quickly got red and embarrassed. For all he knew she was probably reading his mind while she was sleeping.

Embarrassed by the situation he now did try to get off her. He then felt her leg move a little. Quickly he tilted his head to look behind him. He saw one of his leg’s was accidentally intertwined with one of hers.

If he moved really fas then chances are he’ll wake her up. But, If he moved slowly he might just be able to get out his awkward situation.

He did what he thought was good to get him off of her. He slowly started to carefully slip his intertwined leg away from hers.

Slowly but carefully, he started getting his leg off, and it was working it. _I’m almost there, just a little bit more..._

He was almost finished, but then, he felt Ahsoka shift her body to another direction. 

Rex, worried about what she was doing, quickly stopped all movement of him and just decided to let her do her.

Ahsoka continued to move her body in different directions. When you already know it, he was back at square one, which was on top of her again.

This time fortunately, he didn’t have one of his legs intertwined with one of hers. He was now going to get off her.

He put both his hands on the sides of Ahsoka’s head, to give him support. Then he moved his legs away from her direction and put the left one on the room’s floor. 

He shifted his right arm and pulled it away from her side. After that, he moved his right leg towards the floor and by a miracle, managed to put it on the floor. 

Now he just pulled away his left arm and was free. He sneaked towards the door, but then looked at all the mess he did.

He thought of if he stepped on one of the fallen objects it would be over. So, he started cleaning up the room.

There was a few pieces of glass here and there, so he made sure to get a broom and a dustpan.

He started to sweep the glass with broom into the dustpan. As he collected it he couldn’t bare to just stare at Ahsoka sleeping.

If only he acted nice towards her, this wouldn’t have happened. Ahsoka wouldn’t have any bruises made by his fists. He felt his stomach hurt badly, so he pulled his blacks up and saw bruises on it too. He then dropped his blacks and tucked them in. He was hoping that Ahsoka wouldn’t start throwing fists at him once she was awake, but how couldn’t she? He basically gave her a big F and just started beating her.

Surely Ahsoka would want revenge on his ass.

He returned to work. 

Once the floor was clean of broken glass and on the dustpan he threw it all on the trash can that she had on her room.

He started to pick up non-glass objects now.

Certain objects such as a Datapad, holopad, and lightsabers were put on her desk. 

He heard a couple of shifting from Ahsoka’s bed so he turned to her direction. He saw that she had moved position again, but this time faced the wall. He then turned back and decided to pick up more of her items an placing them on areas he thought they belonged to.

He decided to turn off a few lights, for when she woke up, she wouldn’t have to adjusted her eyes so much.

Ahsoka started opening her eyes slowly. She felt pain on her head. Her eyes then grew fully open when she remembered the events from last night. Fighting one of her best friends then falling to her bed. 

She tilted her head behind her and saw Rex picking up her stuff and putting them on her desk and a couple . She quickly but quietly shifted her body towards the other side where Rex was.

Her instinct got the better of her. She quickly scrambled towards Rex. While he was caught off guard she took the opportunity to pin him down towards the ground. She also got on top of him so he wouldn’t escape.

Rex started grunting and yelping. “A-Ahsoka, calm down!” He tried to resist her, but she had the upper hand. 

“Not even, Rex! It’s time that you explain yourself to me!” She pinned him on the ground with all her strength so he couldn’t move a tiny bit, and she certainly wasn’t going to move anytime soon.

However, she must have not paid attention to her surroundings because she heard the door to her room open “Hey snips, are you ready to train-“ It was Anakin. He quickly stopped at dead at his tracks and immediately returned back and exited. “I’ll uhh...leave you two some privacy!” He yelled.

She heard him run away to who knows where. Ahsoka continued being on top of him, not caring. All she wanted to know why Rex was acting strange. “Explain!” She yelled at his face.

Rex took a deep breath and then spoke. “Explain what? Why you’re on top of me? Or why we fought yesterday?” He tried getting her off him but he couldn’t, so he gave up on trying.

”Everything, Rex! You and me both know it’s only a matter of time before the truth is spilled from your mouth. And it might be right now.” She had a serious tone as she spoke. But rex couldn’t bare to tell her the why he acting strange. So he didn’t give her lie, but also not a reason. He just kept the lies away.

”I-I can’t say! I just can’t!” He took in heavy breaths.

”Why not, Rex?” She leaned her face closer to his, hoping to intimidate him. “What is it that is so important that you can’t talk to me?”

”For personal reasons I can’t say! Please Just get off me!” She looked at him in the eye, then got off him. She knew Ken wasn’t going to tell her anything, so she’ll just have to investigate his behavior herself.

”Get out of my room, and don’t enter unless it’s either important, or your reasoning of your behavior.” She tilted her head towards the door, giving him the signal to get out.

Rex left her room at once. He decided to run back towards the barracks and just keep quiet about what had happened. 

Ahsoka sat on her bed. She gave away a few tears and nothing much. Then she had another suspicious look on her face. He told her it was something personal, so she might start off in his office. She just wanted her friend back, no, her Rexie back. And she was either going to take it personal, all she wanted to do was help him, and she will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eg does eg eg eg dance 34 eg eg eg gamr eg


	4. Personal Investigations

Captain Rex returned to his barracks. He came upon a couple of stares by his brothers. They had the confused and shocked expressions on their faces. He sorta ignored it. All he did was hope that not one of them heard his fight with Ahsoka. Who knows if they did?

He walked towards his bunk and laid down on it. He’d just take a short break and re think of what he and the commander had done. He just hoped they could fix their relationship or try to. 

Ahsoka walked over towards the Captain’s Office. She instantly put in the passcode to enter. Once done, the door opened, and she was met with no one inside. 

She quickly scanned the room for anything suspicious and did. Below Rex’s desk she could see a box. It was open of course and it just sitting there. She walked towards it, and locked the door behind her. Her eyes met at least 7 bottles of whiskey. 

Now she knew where he got that bottle of whiskey from yesterday. Her first thoughts made her go crazy. The Captain had a little bit more of a personal story to be carrying Alcoholic substances with him.

She glanced around the room then. The room itself was medium sized. A couple of shelves here and there, the same could be said with books of whatever kind too and of course office supplies. 

Their was nothing interesting of that, What was interesting, was the Datapad that he had in his desk. She came up with the thought that it’s what she was looking for.

Her fingers grabbed it. She looked at it. Then, opened it. The first thing she was a lot of field reports and files. However, her eyes caught the folder of ‘Personal Thoughts’. 

That was the key point that she was looking for. She pressed on it but it needed a passcode to be accessible. She had no problem with that because she used the force to open it.

There was a filed of everyone he held in his heart. She saw Anakin’s name, Obi-Wan’s name, Jesse’s name and then hers. Bingo. She pressed on it but it came with her another passcode. Her mind came up with a little theory.

She pressed Anakin’s name and it opened to 12 paragraphs on him. Then her fingers started pressing randomly at the other people’s name and they opened up successfully.

She later again pressed her name on the Datapad and it again required a passcode. Ahsoka used the force again in it and succeeded.

He had maybe 20 paragraphs about her, which was strange as all the other people had at least 12. 

She checked to see if he had written anything related as to why he was acting weird around her. And to her surprise he had.

She saw several messages to through. She’ll just have to start with the beginning

Rex got out his bed a little later. He took a big heavy sigh and started walking out of the barracks. Along the way he noticed a few of his fellow brothers smirk and grin at him. He felt a little embarrassed and awkward by that.

He got out the barracks and went to Ahsoka’s room, now he was going to explain it to her. Everything. He took the hallway that led to her room. 

He passed his office, then took another turn.

Rex arrived to her room a couple of minutes later. He typed in the passcode to enter her room. Once the door opened he stepped in. 

Her room was much more cleaner than last night, which he thanked himself for.

However he couldn’t seem to find the commander anywhere. He looked around and inspected it. “C-commander?” 

“Are you here, commander? I’m here to explain my behavior now, which is going to be awkward as hell.”

He had no response. She wasn’t in her room.

”Perhaps she left something behind...” He was beginning to speak aloud of his thoughts. 

He found her datapad on her desk. He took it and decided to open it. He was met with a passcode that he had to enter. He started thinking now of what the passcode was. “Let’s try the day she met Skywalker..” He began typing in the day she met skywalker and it actually worked.

He saw several sections of girl stuff he supposed. It kinda made him sick a little to just search through her stuff without her permission. It wasn’t like she searching through his stuff too.

He found a section just of his name. He opened it.

There was maybe a bunch of stuff that Ahsoka was talking about him. It made him happy and grateful for the togruta to have found him. 

He began reading everything the togruta was talking about him. He just had to wait till he finished.

Ahsoka rose up quickly from Rex’s desk seat. She had to find the clone ASAP. Immediately she unlocked the door to his office and left the room. Her mind told her to go the barracks as he was probably there.

She began picking up speed. She didn’t even realize that she was running until she reached the Barrack’s main doors. 

Ahsoka quickly entered the barracks “Where’s Rex?” She shouted. Her only objective was to find him.

The Clones looked at her confused. “I said, where’s Rex?!” She shouted again louder this time.

Echo looked at her, then his fellow brothers, then back at her “Rex is uhh...uhhh...Rex left the barracks for whatever reason, his probably somewhere.”

Ahsoka looked at Echo, then to the rest of the clones. She shifted her body and began running again. Rex could literally be everywhere. She had to look somewhere. Her best bet was her room, they fought and talked in there. She thought he probably was ready to speak. Her legs began running towards her room.

Rex shed a few tears of all the good things Ahsoka was talking about him. He really loved the girl, more than a friend. He basically screw up their relationship all because his emotions got the better of him. Eventually he reached the part where Ahsoka was talking on what was happening with him.

He didn’t like that part as there was nothing good to say about him. All there was in that was theories of what happened to him. 

“God damn it, I’m so sorry Ahsoka..” He put the datapad down and was beginning to get up. He quickly stopped all his movement when the door to Ahsoka’s room opened up. A togruta he had fought alongside with was at the doorway.

He saw her step into her room and locked the door shut behind her with the force. She had a serious experience on her face.

Rex got up and started to talk. “Commander I was-“ He was shut up immediately by Ahsoka throwing him a bitch slap. 

He staggered back. He was now ready to be killed off by her, right then and there. He was going to pay for what he did to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no eg eg gamr eg does gmarv68 egg eg gamr dance 55 eg 24


	5. A thing to remember

Ahsoka looked at him as he staggered back towards the wall. She was pissed at him for not telling her his feelings about her.

”Really Rex?! You decided to ignore because you feel embarrassed about your feelings?!” She looked at him regaining his senses. His eyes drifted towards to meet her face.

”Commander, I’m sorry-“ Ahsoka started walking towards him. Without a second thought of thinking, she threw herself at him. She hooded him tightly between her arms, burying her head into his chest.

”You just had to tell me, Rex. You just had to. I would have understand why, if only you could of told me.” She tilted her head up to meet his face. He had a sad and confused expression on his face she didn’t really care.

”All you had to do was talk to me about it Rex.”

Her eyes met his. She put a hand on his cheek and let it stay like that. “You’re a friend to me, Rex. For all the months you gave your back and ignored me. Do you even know how much time I felt like I broke you heart? I was basically looking a perfect answer and I get just now...”

She put her other hand in his other cheek. Her lips moved towards his and not long, she pressed them on his.

Rex felt like was stunned by the action His commander took. He went wild on his mind.

She was right of course. He broke her heart and ignored her because his feelings got the better of him. If only he admitted how he felt about her they wouldn’t have had a fight.

He let her kiss him. She deserved happiness after all. 

Ahsoka pulled back and looked at him. 

Rex looked back at her for a second. He enjoyed it as much as he enjoyed being her friend. He kissed her for the sake of happiness between them. 

He made his kiss last longer than her’s. His hand trailed towards her chest and before he knew it, he had his hands on her waist.

He started pulling her closer to him. 

His mouth then broke up with hers. Both of their eyes met. Not long they started kissing again. However this time both of they were starting moving towards the bed in the room.

Both of them fell together on Ahsoka’s bed. They didn’t stop their act a tiny bit.

Rex was already feeling his erection getting bigger as he continued.

Ahsoka pulled Rex more closer to her. 

At the same time they were making out Rex was taking off Ahsoka’s skirt.

Once he took the skirt off Ahsoka his hands started roaming down her entrance. He slid his right hand towards her entrance and started massaging it.

He heard Ahsoka moan in pleasure as he continued. His fingers then slipped inside of her. From there he again massaged it.

His mind was enjoying Ahsoka moaning a little bit more louder. She started letting out a few gasps from her mouth, but as long as he was pleasing her, he didn’t care.

Ahsoka started getting Rex’s bottom armor off of him. She felt more enjoyable than ever in her life.

She finally got his bottom armor off him, throwing it into the floor. Her eyes caught Rex’s big erection. She sweared it was hard as rock right now.

Ahsoka now began taking off his clothes that were behind his armor. She rarely or maybe even never saw how he looked without his armor so it was surprising.

She got his clothes off him and saw him bare naked. She waited for him to finally enter her, but at the mean time she was taking of her top clothing.

Rex saw what Ahsoka was doing and immediately helped her take top clothing off. His eyes caught her breasts. He took off her bra and started to lick and kiss at them.

She was moaning in response so he knew she liked it. He squished them a bit but he continued to kiss them.

He got of his hands to take off her bottom clothing.

Once he got her pants off he starting pulling off her panties. He got mid way on taking her panties off before his wild mind started going crazy on him.

He still thought rationally a little so he entered his erection into her slowly.

He heard a gasp followed by moaning. He went deeper into her until he was basically climbing on her.

His hand grabbed the panties that were on her knees and took them off completely.

Rex kept it at first slow then hard.

He started thrusting on her.

Those sweat moans that Ahsoka let out were like music to him.

His erection went harder on her. He felt it deepen on her enough to make her moan louder.

Ahsoka realized she was moaning louder as Rex went more deeper inside of her.

To keep her from getting more louder she put her mouth on his neck. Her breathing was getting more stronger on her.

She moved her hips upwards. Which started to aline with her waist.

Rex went deep hard on her. Each time he pulled out he wanted back it. His breathing got louder on him but he didn’t care. All he wanted was to be with the togruta underneath him.

His erection was nearing it’s climax and he felt Ahsoka getting more closer too as she was starting to moan more louder. Her mouth was getting more deeper into his neck which made him get more harder on her.

Ahsoka was the first to her climax. It triggered Rex’s erection to go all out on her. She felt him come inside of her as his sperm wash inside her entrance.

She finally let go of his neck and let out a deep sigh. “T-T-That was fantastic...” She was tired and exhausted just as he was. 

Rex was still inside of her. He still kept going even after his sperm let out, but he was slowing more and more until he finally pulled out and fell on her.

”Y-yeah..”

He pressed a kiss on Ahsoka’s lips before he began letting his breath out. 

“Rex...” He looked up at her eyes before speaking “Yes..?”

”Promise you’ll never leave me out in the dark, even if your feelings get the better of you..” She looked up at him waiting for his response.

”I promise, Ahsoka. I promise..” Rex then put his head down next to her neck.

He broke her heart, but put it together again. His feelings now won’t get in the way between their relationship. He was glad of that. She’ll be his forever now. Even after the fight they had he’ll never bruise her like he did to her. He was a drunk soldier during that time. He’ll change for her now. His heart loved her with everything he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end eg gamr dance 24 eg eg end


End file.
